Amour pensées et consequences
by Lumyia
Summary: Une planète bizarre, une machine bizarre et des conséquences inattendues et la suite évidemment ... S/J
1. amours, pensées et conséquences

Auteur : Lumiya

Titre : Amour, pensées et conséquences

Résumé : Une planète bizarre, une machine bizarre et des conséquences inattendues

Les pensées des personnages sont en italique

**P3X547**

Jack : Alors Carter qu'indique vos bidules

Sam : Pas grand-chose mon colonel … attendez je crois que j'ai repéré une source d'énergie a 2km environ

Daniel : ça vaut le coup d'aller voir Jack

Sam : Il a raison mon colonel dit-elle en faisant son sourire « spécial Jack »

Jack : Bon d'accord j'espère qu'on n'y va pas pour rien car j'ai oublié d'enregistrer les Simsons, _Décidément j'arriverai jamais à lui résister !_

Notre joyeuse équipe se mit donc en route vers cette nouvelle aventure sans savoir qu'elle changera la vie de certains d'entre eux…

SG1 arriva devant un vieux temple de style maya ce qui évidement déclencha  l'inévitable discours de Daniel sur ce sujet.

Jack : Bon j'ai compris  on jette un coup d'œil et on repart d'accord ?

Daniel : Mais…

Jack : Il y a pas de mais qui tienne on y va et si il n'y a rien d'intéressant on repart 

Daniel (vexé) : Très bien  Jack

  Sg1 entra donc dans le temple et se retrouva dans une salle remplie d'inscriptions énigmatiques

Jack : Bon Teal'c vous accompagner Daniel faire un petit tour  dans le coin et  on se donne rendez-vous ici dans 1h

Teal'c : D'accord Onei'll

Le groupe se sépara, Daniel et Teal'c allèrent dans une salle annexe tandis que Sam et Jack allèrent dans une pièce un peu plus éloignée.

Jack : Vous trouvez quelque chose Major ?

Sam : Eh bien c'est étrange je détecte bien quelque chose mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient

Jack : Moi non plus. Bon bah moi je suis crevé je vais m'asseoir sur ce fauteuil 

Sam : Mon colonel vous ne devriez pas faire…

Trop tard une lumière éblouissante  apparue et Sam et Jack s'écroulèrent à terre.

**Infirmerie**

Daniel : Comment vont-ils ?

Janet : Plutôt bien leur état est stationnaire on attend juste leur réveil.

Jack : Oh ma tête !!

Janet : Colonel vous vous réveillez enfin, est-ce que ça va ?

Jack : A part que j'ai un énorme marteau dans la tête, oui  sa va ? Comment va le major ?

Sam : Bien mon colonel juste un peu mal à la tête

Janet : Ah vous êtes aussi réveillés vous allez enfin pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé, le général vous attend en salle de débriefing dans 15 min

**Salle de débriefing    **

Hammond : Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé  colonel, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c vous ont retrouvé inconscient dans cette salle

Jack: Eh bien en faite mon général vous allez rire, je me suis juste assis sur un fauteuil et pouf plus rien.

Hammond : C'est tout, vous n'avez rien fait de plus

Jack : Euh bah non, Carter autre chose ?

Sam : Non j'ai vu le colonel sur le point de s'asseoir je lui est dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire mais c'était trop tard et puis plus rien.

Hammond : très bien. Le docteur Fraiser n'a rien trouvé de spécial donc je donne 2 jours de congé à sg1

 Jack : Youpi ! Carter s'a vous dis d'aller pêcher avec moi ce week-end ?

Sam : Je suis désolé mon colonel mais je dois étudier la fluctuation entre les differents…

Jack : sa va j'ai compris c'est pas grave ce sera pour une autre fois. _A chaque fois c'est pareil faut te faire une raison Jack_

Sam : A lundi mon colonel._ Quelle excuse bidon si seulement j'avais le droit…_

**Lundi matin salle de débriefing**

Jack : salut tout le monde ! Vous avez passés un bon week-end ?

Daniel : Eh bien j'ai commencé à traduire les inscriptions sur le fauteuil mais sans grand succès

Jack : et vous Teal'c ?

 Teal'c : Je suis allé voir mon fils Rya'c sur Chulak.

Jack : passionnant et vous Carter ça c'est bien passé avec la fluctutruc chose ?

Sam : La fluctuation mon colonel et oui c'était très intéressant

Hammond : Commençons le briefing. Major c'est à vous.

Sam : Merci mon Général alors P3X544 est une planète…

_Oh bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle est belle _

Sam : Pardon ?

Hammond : Que ce passe t-il Major ?

Sam : rien j'ai cru que… non rien. Je disais donc, le climat est…

_Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce foutu règlement, si elle savait ce que je ressentait pour elle, a quel point je l'aime_

Sam : Qui a dit ça ?

Hammond : Mais enfin Major de quoi vous parlez ?

Sam : Mais pourtant j'ai bien entendu cette voix.

Hammond : major allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie

Sam : Mais je…

Hammond : C'est un ordre !

**Infirmerie 15min plus tard **

Janet : Je ne comprend pas elle est parfaitement normale c'est examens sont parfaits

Jack : Sam, vous allez bien ?

_Tu parle si je vais bien voila que maintenant j'entend des voix _

Jack : Pardon ?

Janet : De quoi vous parlez ?

Jack : Bah vous venez de l'entendre

Janet : Mais Sam n'a pas parlé !

Jack : docteur je vous assure que si !

Janet : Non

Jack : Si

Janet : Non et si vous ne me croyez pas  venez voir la vidéo de surveillance elle vient a peine de se réveiller

   Janet mis en route la vidéo et on voyait Jack près de Sam qui se réveillait doucement mais aucun mot n'est sorti de sa bouche.

Janet : Vous voyez ?

Jack : Mais je comprends pas… ah moins que… oh non c'est pas vrai je crois que l'on peut lire dans nos pensées respectives

Janet : Comment ça ?

Jack : Oh non elle m'a entendue au briefing c'est pas vrai maintenant elle sait oh la galère !

Janet : colonel de quoi parlez vous ?

Jack : il faut que j'aille lui parlez. Ne dites rien au général.

**Quartier de Sam **

Toc Toc

Sam : entrez. Ah c'est vous mon colonel

Jack : Carter je crois que l'on a un petit problème

Sam : Comment ça ?

Jack : Eh bien vous vous souvenez de l'incident sur P3X547

Sam : Oui et alors

Jack : Et vous vous souvenez aussi de l'incident au briefing ?

Sam : Où voulez vous en venir ?

Jack : Voila vous allez faire ce que je vous dit pensez a quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur vous ou sur quelque chose d'autre

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Faites ce que je dis !

Sam : Très bien

_Tiens je me demande si Daniel et Janet vont enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments ?_

Jack : Quoi Daniel et le doc ? Vous plaisantez ?

Sam : Mais comment vous avez …

Jack : en résumé je crois que l'on est lié par télépatruc

Sam : télépathie ?

Jack : Oui c'est ça

Sam : Mais alors c'était vous au briefing ?

Jack : euh oui. _Oh zut je pensais qu'elle l'avait oublié_

Sam : Evidemment que non je ne l'avais pas oublié

Jack : Eh mais j'ai rien dit !

Sam : Non mais vous l'avez pensez !

Jack :_ Qu'est ce que j'aime son sens de la repartie_

Sam : Euh merci mon colonel.

Jack : _Oh la galère. _Bon allons voir Daniel il a peut-être réussi à traduire le texte

**Bureau de Daniel**

Daniel : Si j'ai bien compris vous lisez dans les pensées de Sam et inversement

Jack :_ Oh mais c'est qu'il comprend vite le Daniel_

Sam : Mon colonel !

Daniel : Quoi ?

Sam :_ Il essaye de nous aidez_

_Jack : Je sais je suis désolé_

Daniel : Euh excusez moi mais moi je ne lis pas dans vos pensées alors évitez de faire ça ?

_Jack : ça quoi ?_

_Sam__ : Mon colonel là vous pensez vous ne parlez pas_

_Jack : Ah oui c'est vrai !_

Jack : Excuser moi, ça quoi ?

Daniel : de parlez en pensées parce que moi  je n'entends rien de ce que vous dites

_Sam__ : Heureusement sinon vous me bassineriez encore pour me faire avouer mes sentiments pour…oulà j'ai faillit dire une connerie là_

_Jack : J'espère que se n'est pas de cet imbécile d'agent Barrett que vous parlez_

Sam : Eh il n'est pas imbécile !

Daniel : de qui ?

Jack : Désolé ça m'a échappé

Daniel : mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Sam : ouai bon Daniel il est temps d'arrêter ce truc de lire dans les pensées

Daniel : Ok d'accord bon bah je vais vous laissez moi.

Sam et Jack : Très bien.

Sam : Qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez à Barett

Jack : rien. _Il vous tourne autour et ça je ne supporte pas._

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Vivement que Daniel trouve un remède ou quelque chose comme ça !

Sam : Pourquoi, ça vous dérange de parlez franchement ?

_Jack : Non  et vous ? Franchement Sam vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on joue au chat et à la souris ? Pourquoi croyez vous que je déteste tous les hommes qui vous tourne autour ? Et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on va dans une autre réalité on est ensemble et heureux .Croyez moi si j'avais le droit de parler franchement je vous dirais tout en face et pas en pensée_

_Sam__ : je ne sait pas quoi…_

_Jack : Je vous aime, et hélas je n'ai le droit de vous le dire qu'en pensée _

_sam__ :  Jack…_

  Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui devient vite passionné, s'arrêtant simplement pour reprendre de l'air.

_Jack : Pas ici._

_Sam__ : D'accord allons dans mes quartiers ce sont les plus proches_

_Jack : A vos ordres mon major_

_Sam__ : ça je sens que je vais m'y habituer_

**Quartier de Sam **

Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit en lui déposant des baisers partout sur son corps, Sam frémit au contact des mains et de la bouche de Jack sur sa peau. Cette nuit fut une nuit spéciale, la première mais certainement  pas la dernière.

**Quartier de Sam lendemain matin.**

Jack regardait Sam blottit contre lui, il en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment et c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances il était là avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Jack Onei'll  était heureux, très heureux. Sam se réveilla doucement, Jack lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Jack : Bien dormi ?

Sam : Et comment !!

_ Jack : Je prend une douche, rejoins moi_

Sam : Tu sais des réveils comme ça j'en ai pas souvent

_Jack : Sam tu m'entends ?_

Sam : Jack comment on va faire avec le général.

Jack : Tu a remarqué on ne lit plus dans les pensées de l'autre

_Sam__ : Jack ?_

Sam : Ah oui tiens c'est bizarre ça.

Jack : Bon je serais bien resté plus longtemps avec toi et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie mais il faut aller bosser.

Sam : tu est sur ?

Jack : désolé mon cœur.

   Sam s'approcha de Jack et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis elle déposa de légers baisers dans son cou

Jack : Ah non ça c'est pas du jeu.

**Bureau de Jack**

Jack était entrain  de taper des rapports quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte

Jack : Entrez !

Daniel : J'ai trouvé !!

Jack : Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

Daniel : J'ai traduit le texte sur le fauteuil et il dit que l'envoûtement sera levé quand les sentiments auront étés révélés !

Jack : Ah c'est pour ça que ce matin je n'arrivai plus à parler à Sam en pensées

Daniel : Sam ?

Jack : Bah quoi

Daniel : Vous l'avez appelée Sam

Jack venait de se démasquer et en beauté

Jack: Oh la galère

Daniel : oh ! Vous et Sam

Jack : Quoi moi et Sam

Daniel : Vous vous êtes démasqué

Jack : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez

Daniel : vous êtes ensemble !!

Jack : Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais c'est un secret alors fermez la.

Daniel : Je serais une tombe. Je suis trop content !!

Jack : Moi aussi Daniel, moi aussi.

   _C'est décidé je vais parlez au général._

**Bureau du général.**

Hammond : Entrez

Jack : Mon général je dois vous parlez.

Hammond : Eh bien allez y

Jack : je sais que c'est interdit par le règlement mais j'aime le major Carter et  je serais prêt à démissionner si il le faut.

Hammond : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire colonel

Jack : Quoi ?

Hammond : J'ai cette lettre pour vous du président que j'ai fait demander  juste après le test Zatar'c.

Jack ouvrit la lettre et ce qu'il découvrit dedans le laissa sans voix et il partit en courant.

**Les mess.**

Sam, Daniel et  Teal'c était entrain de manger quand Jack déboula en courant et ce précipita vers leur table.

Daniel : Jack : Mais que ce passe t-il ?

Teal'c : Un problème Onei'll.

  Mais Jack n'écoutait pas il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam.

Jack : major pourriez vous vous levez ?

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : C'est un ordre major.

  Sam se leva, elle était juste debout quand Jack la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa (cf. l'épisode de la boucle temporelle où Jack embrasse Sam devant le général)

devant les yeux ébahis de tout le personnel de la base. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Sam avait un sourire aux lèvres tout comme Jack.

Sam : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Jack : il me prend que ce petit bout de papier abolit la loi de non fraternisation dans tout le sgc on est enfin libre Sam.

  Des tonnerres d'applaudissement retentirent dans la salle et on pouvait voir plusieurs couples s'embrasser enfin libérés et un certain archéologue et une doctoresse étaient dans le lot !

 Jack posa un genou à terre et sorti de sa poche un écrin dan lequel il y avait une magnifique bague.

Jack : C'est aussi grâce à ça que je peux te demander ça ! Veux tu m'épouser ?

Sam : Evidemment.

Jack : Je t'aime

Sam : Moi aussi mon colonel.

                                                                     Fin

                                  A suivre dans un mariage mouvementé.


	2. Un mariage mouvementé

Titre : un mariage mouvementé 1

Auteur : Lumyia

disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne touche rien…

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Sam et Jack grâce à une machine on réussi a lire les pensées de l'autre, ils ont enfin avoués leurs sentiments respectifs et la loi de non fraternisation a été aboli dans le sgc donc Jack a demandé à Sam de l'épouser et nous voila 2 mois plus tard la veille du mariage.

**J-1**

_Appartement de Jack_

Sam : Jack dépêche toi on va être en retard chez le fleuriste il faut qu'on vérifie la commande de roses.

Jack : Oui chérie.

Sam : Ah et il ne faut  pas oublier que ce soir tu a ton enterrement de vie de garçon avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Jack : Oui chérie.

Sam : Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une folle !

Jack : Oui chérie…hein quoi tu disais ?

Sam : RRrr, ah si je ne t'aimais pas autant je crois que je t'aurai déjà tué.

Jack : Ne dis pas ça mon cœur tu vas finir par me faire peur !

Sam : Parce que tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te battre ?

Jack : Oh je ne m'aventure pas sur ce terrain là je t'ai vu botter les fesses de plusieurs gars qui faisaient 10 fois ta taille alors non merci.

Sam : Dis plutôt que t'a la trouille !

Jack : Moi avoir la trouille ? Tu rigoles viens voir si j'ai la trouille !

Sam : Je t'attends

S'en suivi une énorme partie de chatouilles.

Jack : Stop s'a suffit je me rends je demande une trêve !!

Sam : J'ai gagné.

Jack : Je me vengerai.

Sam : Plus tard peut être mais pour l'instant on doit aller chez le fleuriste et tout de suite !

Jack : A vos ordres madame !

Après le fleuriste le couple se sépara, Jack alla retrouver Daniel et Teal'c quand à Sam elle partit voir Janet et Cassandra, ses demoiselles d'honneur.

_Base de Cheyen Moutain,  Sgc_

Daniel : Alors Jack, pas stressé ?

Jack : Non je suis plutôt zen

Daniel : Vous êtes sur ?

Jack : Absolument certain.

Daniel : Non je dis ça parce que on ne sait jamais peut être que Sam vous plantera devant l'autel, ou bien la Terre peut être attaquée ?

Jack : Alors vous dans le genre optimiste !

Daniel : Bah quoi on ne sait jamais ?

Jack : Bon au lieu d'essayer (vainement) de me stresser dites plutôt ce qu'on fait ce soir.

Daniel : Ah non ça c'est une surprise !

Jack : Teal'c s'il vous plaît

Teal'c : Je suis désolé Onei'll  mais je ne peut pas vous répondre j'ai juré sous serment de ne rien dire

Jack : Quoi ?

Daniel : C'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne parle pas vous savez a quel point il est bavard ?

Jack : Vous rigolez j'espère ?

Daniel : Désolé Jack va falloir attendre ce soir.

Jack : C'est vraiment trop pas juste ! Vous allez voir quand vous vous marierez avec Janet, je me vengerai !

 L'archéologue rougit.

_Maison de Janet_

Janet : Alors Sam tu es prête ?

Sam : Oui absolument tout va être parfait !

Cassandra : Vivement ce soir !

Sam : Allez-y mollo quand même je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une horrible tête le jour de mon mariage !

Janet : ne t'inquiète pas tu vas adorer !

Sam : ça je n'en suis pas sûre !

Le soir venu

**Coté Jack**

Daniel : Attention on va vous enlever le bandeau !

Jack : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal.

Daniel : Détendez vous.

 Daniel lui enleva le bandeau et la musique commença, une strip-teaseuse  s'approcha de Jack.

Jack : Alors là je suis un homme mort…

**Coté Sam**

Janet : Attention ouvre les yeux !

Sam : J'espère que c'est pas un…

Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce qu'elle redoutait était là.

Sam : …un chippendale (strip-teaseur)…

**Jour du mariage  **

15 min avant la cérémonie

Jack : Bon allez il est temps, je n'en peu plus d'attendre.

Daniel : Du calme Jack vous avez l'air un temps soit peu stressé.

Jack : Ah bah c'est pas vous qui vous marier.

Daniel : Tout va bien se passer enfin je crois…

Jack : Comment ça vous croyez ?

Daniel : Du calme, tout le monde vous attend, allez en selle.

    La cérémonie se déroulait devant la porte des étoiles, pour l'occasion la salle avait été décoré avec des lumières, des grands rideaux couleur bordeaux et des tas de fleurs partout,  bien sur tout  le personnel de la base était invité et tous leurs amis étaient présent ainsi que les alliés de la Terre comme les Hasgard et les Nox, c'est d'ailleurs un Nox, Brata'c , un Hasgard et un prêtre, mis dans le secret, qui célébreront l'union de nos deux héros pour que chaque peuple de chaque planète  reconnaissent l'amour de jack et Sam.

**La cérémonie**

Jack attendait patiemment devant l'autel quand il entendit la marche nuptiale. Sam apparut elle était magnifique dans une robe a bretelles qui découvrait ses épaules, l'ensemble de la robe était brodée avec de petits  diamants bleus qui mettaient les yeux de Sam en valeur. Elle portait un voile avec un diadème sur la tête. Sam avançait doucement vers son futur époux, elle arriva au pied de l'autel et chuchota en regardant Jack : Je t'aime. Jack lui répondit, moi aussi. Et la cérémonie débuta, chaque peuple bénit l'union de nos deux héros.

Prêtre : Jonathan « Jack » Onei'll, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente ?

Jack : Oui je le veux

Prêtre : Et vous Saman…

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et la porte des étoiles se déclencha….

                         A suivre…

La suite arrive bientôt. Enfin si vous voulez une suite. Laissez moi des reviews si vous trouvez ça bien !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un mariage mouvementé 2

Auteur : Lumyia

disclamers : je ne touche rien pour cette fic et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas

Note de l'auteur : Même si j'avoue que mon petit cœur de jeune auteur s'est brisé car je n'est eu aucune reviews j'ai décider de mettre quand même la suite

Prêtre : Jonathan « Jack » Onei'll, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente ?

Jack : Oui je le veux

Prêtre : Et vous Saman…

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et la porte des étoiles se déclencha….

Jack : C'est pas vrai je suis maudis ou quoi ?

Hammond : Fermez l'iris et tous le monde évacue la salle, je suis désolé Jack il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard

Jack : Je vous jure que celui qui a activé la porte passe ces derniers instants en vie !!

Sam : Du calme chéri t'énerve pas on va voir ce que c'est et après on reprend la cérémonie

Jack( à Daniel) : Daniel vous auriez pas pu être plus optimiste c'est malin !

Daniel : Eh mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Hammond : Est-ce que l'on reçoit un signal ?

Walter (je suis plus sure de son nom) : Oui mon général ce sont les Tokras

Jack : Ah c'est pas vrai ils tombent toujours à pic ceux là !

Sam : C'est peut être papa qui a réussi a se libérer pour le mariage ?

Jack : Et il aurait pas pu le faire avant ?

Sam : Eh c'est de mon père que tu parles !

Jack : Dsl chéri mais là je suis un peu énervé !

Sam : Pas grave mon cœur mais déstresse un peu

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris !

La porte s'ouvre et on voit apparaître Freya (cf. diviser pour conquérir, c'est celle qui fait du gringue a Jack), Martouf (on va dire qu'il est vivant) et 2 autres gardes Tokras.

Jack : Oh non c'est pas vrai là je vais faire un malheur !

Sam : Avant de s'en prendre à eux voyons se qu'ils nous veulent.

Jack : Mouais

**Salle de la porte**

Hammond : Bienvenue sur Terre, pourrais- t-on savoir l'objet de votre visite ?

Freya : Nous sommes extrêmement désolés d'interrompre cette cérémonie officielle…

_Jack : Tu parles !_

Freya : Mais nous avons un très gros problème qui pourrais concerner la Tauri autant que nous.

Jack : Et évidement c'est comme par hasard le jour de mon mariage que vous vous pointez !

Hammond : Colonel !

Jack : Bah quoi c'est vrai !

Hammond : Colonel ça suffit !

Jack : pff

Martouf : Nous sommes vraiment désolés de venir aujourd'hui mais la situation est critique !

Sam : De quoi s'agit il Martouf ?

Martouf : Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un nouveau maître goaul'd vient d'apparaître plus puissant et plus dangereux que les autres, il a déjà conquit la moitié des territoires des autres grands maître

Jack : Bein voyons, un serpent de plus !

Sam : Jack arrêtes s'il te plaît

Jack : Bon d'accord mais quand même.

Martouf : Samantha, depuis quand tutoyez vous le colonel Onei'll ?

Sam : (un peu gênée) Euh bah c'est-à-dire que le colonel et moi nous sommes ensemble

Martouf (avec une tête bien dégoûtée, un peu comme Freya lol) Ah !

Jack (avec un grand sourire): oui en fait ce qu'elle essaye de vous dire c'est qu'on est ensemble, heureux et marié, enfin on aurai du l'être avant que vous arriviez !

Martouf : Oh je suis navré d'avoir interrompu vôtre union ( mouai le gars trop sincère lol)

Sam : Il n'y a pas de mal

Jack : Euh oui enfin…

Sam : Jack !!

Jack : Bon d'accord revenons à nos serpents, alors il s'appelle comment celui là ?

Martouf : Nous n'avons pas de données précises juste des coordonnées

Jack : Génial

Hammond : Bon SG1 vous allez vous habillez et partir en mission de reconnaissance

Sam : Moi qui est mis trois heures pour m'habiller

Jack : Je suis désolé chéri mais le treillis est de circonstance.

**Salle d'embarquement 1h plus tard**

Onei'll : Bon allez les enfants c'est reparti pour un tour !!

Hammond : Surtout soyez prudent je vous recontacte dans 3h

Onei'll : Promis général

**P3X562**

Jack : Bon on fait des équipes de deux pour couvrir plus de territoires Daniel avec Teal'c

Daniel : Bah voyons

Jack : Ah bah fallais pas être pessimiste le jour de mon mariage !

Daniel : Allez Teal'c on va laissez les tourtereaux ensemble

Teal'c (en haussant un sourcil) Dr Jackson, le colonel Onei'll et le major Carter ne sont pas des oiseaux !

Toute l'équipe éclate de rire

Jack : Bon allez fini de plaisanter au boulot on se contacte dans une heure

**Coté Sam/ Jack**

Jack : Alors mon cœur pas trop déçue ?

Sam : bah disons que ce n'est pas vraiment la lune de miel de mes rêves mais bon au moins je suis avec toi !

Jack : Je te promet que nôtre prochain mariage sera mieux que le premier !

Sam : Oui je l'espère aussi

Jack : En tout cas j'ai adoré la tête de Martouf quand tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble

Sam : La tête de Freya était pas mal non plus !

Jack : En tous cas…

Jack n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il ressentit une décharge électrique et s'évanouit, suivit de près par Sam.

**Coté Daniel/ Teal'c**

Daniel : Non mais vous voyez en fait l'expression les tourtereaux signifie les amoureux c'est une métaphore

Teal'c : je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la langue terrienne

Daniel : ce n'est pas grave Teal'c avec le temps peut être que…

Daniel se fit lui aussi assommer et même si Teal'c s'est défendu vaillamment il se fit mettre KO.

**Cellule vaisseau amiral**

Jack : c'est pas que ça devient lassant mais bon sérieux j'en ai marre d'être toujours enfermé dans une cellule moisi par un serpent prétentieux qui veut devenir le roi de l'Univers

Sam : J'avoue t'as pas tort chéri mai bon voit le bon côté des choses en principe on s'en sort toujours

Jack : mouais mais bon là je devrais être en lune de miel avec la femme que j'aime a me boire une Margarita

Daniel (trop la tête dans le cul) : Ola où est ce que l'on est ?

Jack: devinez

Daniel : D'après l'odeur et l'obscurité je dirais une prison ?

Jack : Bravo 1 point pour l'archéologue

Jack : bon je paris que nôtre grand méchant va pas tarder a venir et a nous révéler son plan génialissime…

Eh bah quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue (la super vielle expression qui tue)

Zanktar : Je vous salue hommes de la Tauri . Mon nom est Zanktar vôtre nouveau maître.

Jack : bah voyons si vous saviez le nombre de personne qui m'on dit ça !

Zanktar : Tu vas payer pour ton insolence Tauri ! Gardes, emmener la fille ! J'ai crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ta femelle, nous verrons comment tu réagiras quand je la tuerai devant tes yeux d'une mort lente et douloureuse

Jack : Si tu la touches, c'est l'une des dernières choses que tu ferras !

Zanktar : C'est ce que l'on verra. Gardes !

Sam : Jack !!

Jack : Non espèce d'ordure tu va me le payer.

Les cris de Sam résonnaient dans la cellule et provoquaient à chaque fois un sursaut de Jack.

Jack : Il faut qu'on la sorte de là et tout de suite.

Daniel : Ah oui, vous avez un plan ?

Jack : non mais j'y travaille Daniel et creuser vous la tête un peu

Teal'c : la cellule à l'air bien gardée

Jack : de toute façon Hammond va nous envoyer du renfort ! Enfin j'espère

**SGC **

Hammond : Toujours pas de contact avec SG1 ?

Walter : non monsieur cela fait 2h

Hammond : très bien envoyez SG3 et 4 en mission de reconnaissance ainsi qu'une équipe de marines.

Walter : Bien monsieur

**P3X562**

Marines1 : très bien d'après les détecteurs le vaisseau est posé à environ 15km au sud de nôtre position on va faire sauter 4 points stratégiques dans le vaisseau une fois l'infiltration effectuée. Allez on a pas de temps à perdre il faut trouver l'endroit où est retenu SG1

**vaisseau**** amiral 30min plus tard**

Une grande explosion retentit près de la cellule

Jack : Vous avez entendu, ça c'est les renforts, allez on se bouge il faut faire du bruit pour attirer les renforts ici.

Après un petit moment des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir.

marines1 : Mon colonel c'est vous ?

Jack : Fellman ?

Fellman : oui c'est moi

Jack : Grouillez vous a nous sortir de là !

Fellman : Oui mon colonel.

Après avoir délivrer Teal'c Daniel et Jack, la troupe se rendit dans la salle du trône.

Jack : je vous préviens, le goaul'd est pour moi je tient à le massacrer de mes propres mains !

Fellman : Bien mon colonel.

Jack : Zanktar, où te cache tu, face de serpent ?

Zanktar : Je suis là tauri avec ta charmante compagne ( Zanktar tenait en joue Sam)

Jack : Tu sais que tu vis actuellement tes derniers instants en tant que crétin symbiotique !

Zanktar : Tu ne tireras pas sur ta femelle

Sam : Tu te souviens quand j'avais fais la même chose à Daniel (cf. l'épisode où sam est possédée par Jolinar je crois) et bah là t'hésite pas

Jack : Tu l'auras voulu mon cœur. ( jack tire avec son zat et touche sam et le goaul'd puis tire une deuxième fois sur le goaul')

Jack : il ne fallait pas toucher à ma Sam.( vers sam) ça va ma puce

Sam : j'ai connu mieux mais je m'en sortirai

Jack : dsl de t'avoir tirer dessus

Sam : Il n'y a pas de mal

Jack : Bon allez maintenant rentrons.

**SGC, 2 jours plus tard**

Daniel : Alors Jack, prêt à refaire le grand saut

Jack : je vous jure si cette fois vous me dites que qqch. va mal se passer, je vous étrangle !!

Daniel : d'accord j'arrête promis et d'ailleurs voilà Sam !

Sam avait remis sa belle robe de mariée et était encore plus splendide qu'avant elle avança gracieusement dans l'allée et de plaça à coté de jack.

Jack (a voix haute) : le premier qui interrompt ce mariage je vous promet il sortira pas d'ici vivant !

(Grand rire de la foule)

Prêtre : bon alors reprenons, Jonathan « Jack » Onei'll, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente ?

Jack : Oui je le veux maintenant et à jamais

Prêtre : Et vous Samantha Elisabeth Carter voulez vous prendre pour époux Jonathan « Jack » Onei'll ici présent ?

Sam : Oui je le veux maintenant et à jamais.

Prêtre : Je cous déclare donc mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Ce que Jack s'empressa de faire devant les applaudissements et les hourras de tous leurs amis et leurs alliés présents.

Jack : Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Sam : Jack !!

** FIN**

Bon ceci est une fin enfin sauf si vous voulez la suite que j'ai déjà écrite  mais comme je n'ai aucun avis je sais pas si je la publierai


End file.
